


A million dead end streets

by mehsarah



Series: Foster Dad Lin Oneshots [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Chuggington Marathon, Comfort, Don't Ask, Foster Care, FosterDadLin, Happy Ending, Lins sweater, Panic, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had hit a million dead end streets searching for home until he got to the Mirandas.Now he has to face one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A million dead end streets

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo my homeboiz,homegurlz or homealiens I'm sick af at home so i decided to write this based on this prompt i got on my last FDL oneshot:  
> If i may suggest, I would love a oneshot in which Alex runs into his old foster parent and has a panic attack and Lin comes and saves the day(as usual!)
> 
> so here you go!  
> titles from changes by david bowie

Alex breathed in the smell of fresh,hot coffee.Slighly bitter,slightly milky.He had taken his time getting used to american coffee when he came here first but now he loved it almost as much as Lin.Lin,who sat next to him,notebook on the table in the small café they were sitting in.It was about 10 in the morning on a,what used to be lazy afternoon including a chuggington marathon with Sebastian and a lot of weird cereal mixtures.Then Child Protection Services called,saying one of Alexs previous foster fathers was making trouble,asking for him and even getting violent at their central.After assuring Alex he wouldn't have to see him and that they just wanted to find out what caused this he got into Lins car and now they were here because Lin said:'Coffee always fixes everything.CPS can wait for ten more minutes.'

Alex knew he did it because he wanted to calm him down and find out more about the situation.He was incredibly thankful for the first point but not so happy about the second one.Lin knew how his past foster families had treated him,knew that he got abused and even raped one time.When the boy first came to his house he was full of bruises and it broke his heart.Now,most of them were faded except a few bloody injuries he knew would stay for quite a while.After somehow trusting that Lin wouldn't add to the collection of wounds he let them get treated by a doctor,some of them even needed to get stitched.Lin was so happy to see the boy blossoming again but now he almost looked as scared as when he first saw him.

He knew that the man asking for Alex at CPS was the one Alex had described as 'the worst of them all.'He knew that his name was Mr Miller and he knew that he drank and abused Alex and the thought of anyone hurting his son made Lin so angry and he knew he would have to hold himself back at CPS.'Lin?'Alex interrupted his thoughts.'I'm so scared.'Tears were gleaming in the teens eyes.'I don't wanna see him again,I can't,I'm so terrified.'he pleaded through now rolling tears.'Please don't make me go there.'he murmured,giving Lin a panicked look.His foster dad was torn.He knew that they had to get the situation over with but he also knew that it was utterly cruel to force Alex to face someone who had caused him this much pain.He settled his hand on Alexs back,drawing comforting circles.'I couldn't even imagine how terrified you must be.I hate this situation too but there's no way around it.The most i can do is promise that I won't let him hurt you and that I'm sure you really won't see him.And when we get home you can invite John over and we can watch Chuggington with Seb and eat Chocolate,the milk one not the dark one although im obviously right and the dark one is better.'

That made Alexander chuckle at least a bit.'I can't just text my boyfriend and ask if he wants to watch chuggington.' 'Yes you can.It's great educational television and you know what you also can?Drive with me to CPS right now and get this over with.' 'Only if i'm gonna get a hug.' 'Of course.'Lin smiled,optimistically but still worried about what was about to come.

It didn't smell like coffee anymore.It smelled like dust and fear and that was also what Alex felt.He was sitting next to Lin on some uncomfortable plastic chair,waiting to get called in an office.Alexs heartbeat fastened with the knowledge that Mr Miller was somewhere in this building.It had been almost a year since they last saw each other but the memories were as clear as ever.'Lin what if he gets them to take me away from you.' 'I don't think they'll give someone who comes in here and throws a tantrum care over a child again.'he replied,studying Alexs scared features,knowing worry shaped his own expression.'Right,yeah,they won't,right.I'm just so fucking scared okay,i feel like im gonna be sick any second and i just wanna run away.'Lin put his arm over his foster sons shoulder,pulling him closer.Alex buried his face in Lins sweater and he whispered comforting nonsense,knowing that was all he could do.

About 15 minutes later they were facing a blonde social worker,in her twenties,obviously stressed and annoyed.Alex answered her questions.No,he hadn't seen him since he left his house.No,he didn't try to contact him.And no,he didn't know why Mr Miller wanted him.Lin hadn't spoken much but always had Alex in sight in case he needed to step in in.Unfortunately he did.As the two of them were about to shake the blonde women's hand goodbye the door flew open with a bang and a tall,strong man stormed in.

Alex recognised him immediately,shrieking and grabbing Lins arm but before he could reach it his attacker reached him and slammed him against the dirty white wall.'You little brat got me almost locked up!'he screamed,shaking him.'Talking about how i would abuse you.Don't pretend you don't know that you deserve every single hit.'Alex was in shock and even if Mr Miller wouldn't press him against the bricks he doubted he would be able to move.Thousands of images flashed trough his mind,one worse than the other.The worker was on her phone,frantically calling security and Lin...where was Lin?There he was,pushing the man off him,taking him in his arms.And then security was there,pulling Mr Miller away and Alex kinda hung around Lins shoulder,not having the strength to stand properly and Lin sat down,carefully pulling Alex with him untill he was lying in his lap,eyes open but vision blurry.

A few minutes later another social worker came asking 'Mr Miranda?' and Lin nodded,but didn't show any intention of getting up while his foster son was leaning against him.Alex made it easier for him,getting up himself,shaky but determined.They were directed to sit down again and Lin did all of the talking,Alex not even really listening.After what seemed like an eternity the older man turned to Alex:'Let's go.' Alex nodded,too tired to think.

In the entrance he noticed that it all seemed a little odd.'Why did they just let us go?After all that happened.' 'I insisted on it.You don't need to deal with the police right now.We'll do that later.' 'Thank you.'Alex murmured.In the car Lin took his time fiddling with the keys,then sighed and said:'Mijo,this was so horrible and I'm so so sorry it happened.I really didn't think it would.We'll get that guy locked up for what he did to you.I promise,okay.I don't know how he got away the first time but he won't again.' Alex sighed.'Lin that all sounds great but trust me,the best is to just let it go and hope you'll never see him again.The legal way just gets you more worked up.' 'Alex,no.'his voice was fierce,making the spoken one look up to him immediately.'That time you were alone.You're not alone now.We'll manage it.Together.'Alex smiled,crooked and tired but it was a smile.'Okay.Together.' 'Alright.'Lin exclaimed starting the car.'Now,who's up for a Chuggington marathon?'

When Vanessa got home that day Sebastian was already asleep but her husband,son and her sons boyfriend were still watching a preschool show about talking trains.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i hope i didn't dissapoint you,i always get nervous at english prompts.If i ever use a really weird saying i translated it from german and forgot it's not a thing in English so correct me PLEASE.Also i started randomly watching Chuggington because of Lin and i loved it lmao Okay anyways hope you enjoyed this darlings!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr:target-for-far-away-laughter


End file.
